regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dados de Peluche/Transcripción
---- Esta transcripción esta completa. El episodio comienza dentro de la casa de Papaleta. Musculoso, Fantasmín y Skips se encuentran reunidos con Benson en su oficina. Como se ve, tambien estaban esperando a Mordecai y a Rigby. *'Benson:' (Cuando entran Mordecai y Rigby) Ayy, finalmente. Podrían cerrar la puerta por favor? *'Rigby:' Si, cierra la puerta! *'Mordecai:' (Lo empuja) ''Solo sientate. ''(Mordecai cierra la puerta y se sienta) *'Benson:' Como ya lo saben o quizá no, mañana cumple años Papaleta. Planeaba traerle algo lindo de la feria de artes del sabado pasado pero, nada me gustó en realidad. Alguno de ustedes ya le compró algo? *'Musculoso:'... No. *'Benson:' Por qué no estoy sorprendido?... Tienen, alguna idea? *'Musculoso:' Que tal una parrillada super cuida grasa? *'Benson:' De hecho no es mala idea, pero Papaleta debe cuidar su colesterol, ordenes del doctor. Que más? *'Skips:' Y si les damos herramientas nuevas de jardinería? *'Benson:' Bueno, tal vez. Es solo que compra herramientas nuevas todo el tiempo. *'Mordecai:' Que tal equitación a traves de lecciones? *'Benson:' Dime que solo bromeas. *'Mordecai:' Pues no! No te gustaba eso? *'Benson:' No lo recuerdas? Es exactamente el mismo regalo del año pasado! *'Mordecai:' (A Rigby que le hizo pffs) No hagas pffs, no te he oido sugerir nada. *'Rigby:' Pero al menos no le dije que le diéramos lo del año pasado. : Papaleta golpea la puerta *'Papaleta:' Hola? Podría entrar por favor? *'Benson:' Un segundo. (Voltea la hoja del cabillete en el que decía el motivo de la reunión) Muy bien, puedes entrar ahora. (Papaleta entra) '' *'Papaleta:' Oh, que hace todo mundo aquí? *'Benson:' ''(Disimulando) Oh hola Papaleta. Estamos, amm... Arreglando el horario. *'Musculoso:' No. Hablábamos de que a nadie se le ocurre que darte para tu cumpleaños. *'Papaleta:' Oohh! *'Benson:' Musculoso! Que estas haciendo!? *'Musculoso:' Yo digo lo que tengo en mente viejo. Estoy siendo honesto. *'Papaleta:' Quieres saber que darme para mi cumpleaños? Bueno eso es muy facil. *'Benson:' Y qué es Papaleta? *'Papaleta:' Unos dados de peluche de la Zona muy muy Divertida. *'Rigby:' Dados de Peluche? *'Papaleta:' Si, son muy divertidos! Pero lástima, el único modo de conseguirlos es ganar un millón de boletos. Temo que no soy muy bueno lanzando la pelota al hoyo. (Se va triste de la oficina) *'Benson:' Bueno, los dados serán. *'Rigby:' Si, pero no iré a la Zona muy Divertida. *'Mordecai:' Si, tampoco yo. No soporto ese lugar con todos esos niños feos. *'Musculoso:' Si. Y ni hablar de la mala calidad de la pizza. *'Rigby:' Y que me dicen de ese horripilante lugar? (Todos se quejan del lugar) *'Benson:' Muy bien, muy bien. Oigan no me gusta la Zona Muy Muy Divertida más que a ustedes. Pero Papaleta quiere esos dados de peluche y le traeremos los Dados de Peluche. > En la zona Muy Muy Divertida. Los Empleados del Parque entran y ven todo el desorden que hay. Entre ellos se ve a unos chicos golpeando a otro con rebanadas de pizza y a otro chico durmiendo en el techo de un kiosco. Tambien se muestra a unos animatronics en un pequeño escenario formando un trio. *Benson: Mejor terminemos con esto. : (Se dirigen a la pequeña entrada a los juegos en la que se encuentra una empleada. Ella los ve y se interpone en su camino) *Empleada de la Zona Muy Muy Divertida: Alto alto. Disculpen, a donde creen que van? *Mordecai: Venimos por unos dados de peluche. *Empleada de la Zona Muy Muy Divertida: Lo siento, pero debe acompañarlos al menos un niño para entrar. *Mordecai: Ay por favor, compraremos los dados y nos iremos. *Empleada de la Zona Muy Muy Divertida: Oh no puedo romper las reglas por usted señor. Porque no sería la Zona Muy Muy Divertida sin muy divertidas reglas. : (Salen del lugar) *Musculoso: Oigan como se supone que conseguiremos esos tontos dados ahora? *Skips: Creo que tengo una idea. > De vuelta en el lugar. *Empleada de la Zona Muy Muy Divertida: Ey, ya les dije que al menos necesitan a un niño para entrar. : (Ellos se hacen a un lado, dejando pasar a Rigby, vestido con ropa de niño pero de muy mala gana. La empleada todavía no se lo cree, así que Mordecai lo golpea) *Rigby: Que hay chavita? (Mientras abre y cierra su riñonera) LOL LOL LOL LOL LOLOLOLOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOLOLOL LOL LO. *Empleada de la Zona Muy Muy Divertida: (Primero sospecha) ''Muy bien, adelante chicos. Que se diviertan. ''> Todos ellos entran a la zona de juegos. En el camino Benson pisa una rebanada de pizza, y mientras se queja unos chicos pasan sobre él. *Benson: Oigan. *Mordecai: Solo encontremos los dados y larguémonos ya. : (Se dirigen al centro de premios) *Diego Montez: Puedo ayudarlos? *Benson: Si hola, queremos unos dados de peluche por favor. *Diego Montez: Cuestan un millón de boletos. *Benson: Jaja ja, no. De hecho pagaremos en efectivo. Como cuanto será? 10, 15 dólares? *Diego Montez: Un millón de boletos señor. Si gusta los precios de los artículos están listados en el muro. *Musculoso: Bueno, podríamos comprar los boletos? *Diego Montez: Los boletos cuestan 1 centavo. (Los demás se quejan) *Fantasmín: Que!? *Skips: Témpanos! *Rigby: Cuanto es eso? 10 dólares? *Mordecai: Viejo no son 10 dólares, son como 10 mil dólares. *Rigby: Wuau en serio? *Benson: Muy bien malas noticias chicos. Tendremos que ganar alguno de estos boletos si queremos esos dados. *Skips: Ah si, hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo. *Musculoso: Es hora de la acción. (Todos chocan manos) : Comienza un flashback en el que muestra como los empleados del parque consiguen los boletos. Rigby les gana a varios chicos jugando tejo. Mordecai usa el típico juego de Lanza la Bola (Skeeze Balls). Skips usa un mazo en el juego Golpea a los Nuggets (T - NUGGETS). Musculoso se mueve con Fantasmín en el juego Baila como Perdedor (Dance Like a Loser). Mientras, los animatronics siguen en su escenario. '' ''> Luego, los empleados del Parque estan reunidos en una mesa, contando la cantidad de boletos ganados. '' *Benson: Muy bien chicos, tengo malas noticias. Nos faltan 20 mil boletos para los dados. Y lo peor de todo es que solamente nos queda una ficha. Pero he notado que hay un juego que da más boletos que todos los otros. : ''(La escena presenta al juego de Mordecai) '' *Benson: Lanza la Bola (Skeeze Balls). Tendrá que ser un esfuerzo de equipo. Entre más rápido más oportunidades tendremos de lanzarlas. Así que todos fórmense en fila, y cuando las bolas caigan- : ''(Mordecai y Rigby se ríen, formando un chiste de doble sentido) *Benson: Ahh... Cuando el juego inicie, tiran y vuelven a la fila. Ahora comenzemos. : (Benson coloca la ficha y '``''las bolas caen´´''. Todos agarran una bola y la tiran a los hoyos. Les faltan 10mil puntos para el millón y solo les quedan 5 segundos)'' *''Benson: Corran! : ''(Rigby tira y falla. Es el turno de Mordecai) *Benson: Vamos Mordecai, anota! : (Mordecai lanza la bola, pero luego de unos segundos cae al hoyo, justo en el límite del tiempo) *Todos: SII! : (Mientras que los boletos que les faltaban salen de la máquina, entre todos festejan y chocan sus manos) ''20 Minutos despues...'' : (Los boletos siguen saliendo. Los trabajadores esperan casados, como Fantasmín con la mano de arriba caida, y Rigby estando ''medio muerto)'' > Les presentan los boletos a Diego Montez. *Benson: Un millón de boletos. *Diego Montez: Que se van a llevar? *Benson: Serán los dados de peluche.'' (Los demás festejan) Para Papaleta. (Siguen festejando)'' *Musculoso: Ohh esto va a volver loco a Papaleta. : (Le entregan a Benson los Dados de Peluche) *Benson: Si, lo hicimos. Ahora se los podemos dar a Papaleta. : (De repente una mano salvaje aparece. Es de uno de los animatronics del escenario, quien en realidad son la Banda Capicola) *Líder: Lo siento, pero no le darán nada a nadie. *Benson: Disculpa? (Los demás se sorprenden. Mientras, Lider prepara un auto sacado del techo) '' *Mordecai: Ay mamá! : ''(La Banda Capicola se va en ese auto tal lejos y rápido como pueden) *Mordecai: Tras ellos. (Mordecai y los demás van hasta el carrito y los persiguen. Llegando a un puente, Louie lanza al carrito un tambor que luego de unos segundos explotó. Luego, Mordecai se acerca hasta al lado de los otros) ''Devuélvenos los dados! ''(Los choca dos veces) *Musculoso: Devuelvenos- los- Dados! (Salta hacia el auto de la banda. Pero Louie lo golpea. Musculoso trata de agarrar los dados) *Pata: ''(Golpea a Musculoso) Atras bobo. : (Líder abre la puerta en la que estaba agarrado Musculoso, quedando a la deriva de un auto en movimiento) *Musculoso: Ayudeeenmeee, chicos!'' (Trata de aguantar, pero se acerca un camión en dirección hacia él. Éste se asusta, pero Skips logra agarrarlo antes de que el camión pasara. Esto hace que Mordecai perdiera el control.) '' *Líder: (Se ríe. Luego con su auto dobla hasta un muelle privado.) '' *Benson: Se están escapando! ''(Mordecai acelera) *Rigby: Por allá!'' (Señala a la entrada al muelle) '' ''> Mientras, el auto que maneja Líder no tiene frenos. '' *Pata: Detén el auto. *Líder: Lo intento!'' (En ese momento esquivan a un pilar de barriles, pero se estrellan contra un poste de luz. El auto se prende fuego)'' *Louie: Ayy ahhh (Tiene un corte-falla en su mejilla) *Líder: (Agarra los dados y bajan del auto) ''Vámonos rápido. (Caminan como animatronics pero se caen cuando el auto estalla) '' *Rigby:'' (Ve esa explosión) Que fue eso? : ''(Ellos llegan al lugar de la explosión y bajan del carrito, yendo hacia donde estaba la Banda Capicola) *Mordecai: Tienen que devolvernos los dados, los ganamos limpiamente. *Líder: No hay modo de que obtengan los dados. Ahora fuera de nuestro camino antes de que alguien salga herido! *Benson: Por qué desean tanto esos dados de peluche? *Louie: Hace diez años robamos a unos joyeros de Ciudad Bahia y les quitamos millones de dólares en diamantes sin cortar. Los diamantes están en esos dados- *Líder: (Golpea a Louie) Callate Louie *Benson: Recuerdo haber leido sobre eso. Fueron ustedes? *Líder: Sí, asi es. Nos hemos ocultado durante diez años esperando a que la ley de descripcion de robo a gran escala termine, y se supone que es hoy a la medianoche. *Pata: M-hmm, hasta que ustedes payasos llegaron y arruinaron todo. *Rigby: Nos pueden dar los dados sin los diamantes? *Líder: Ya es muy tarde, y saben demasiado. *Pata: M-hmm. : (Musculoso toma los dados) *Líder: Hey, devuelveme eso! (Musculoso se lo pasa a Skips, luego lo tira más alto, agarrandolo Rigby) ''Muy bien, no mas juegos. ''(Mete su mano en su saco, en posición de querer agarrar un arma) *Rigby: No lo hagas! *Agente del FBI: (Desde un helicóptero) (Fuera de escena) Éste es el FBI, están rodeados. '' ''> De repente un numeroso equipo especializado del FBI aparece, encendiendole las luces a la Banda Capicola. Aparece el helicoptero. *Agente del FBI 2: (Desde un altavoz) ''Todos al piso! *Agente del FBI 3 ''(Piloto): (Desde un comunicador, a un francotirador) Los blancos se consideran hostiles, repito los blancos se consideran hostiles. *Agente del FBI 4'' (Francotirador): Recibido lider rojo. *Louie: Ahh, que hacemos jefe? *Líder: Vamos a hacer lo que teníamos que hacer. Darles a esos tipos un rato divertido. *Pata: Mmm Que gracioso, pensaba exactamente lo mismo. *Louie: Heehee... *Líder: Muy bien, creo que es Hora del Show! ''(Saca el arma de su saco) *Agente del FBI 5: Arma! '> El francotirador dispara. Luego los demás le siguen, pero Lider cae rápidamente. Rigby se hace a un lado yendose al carrito, donde están los demás trabajadores del Parque. *Pata: Coman plomo tontos! (Los demás agentes la disparan) Oh-ohh Ahhh... (Los disparos la hacen caer del muelle, donde aterriza en una lancha) : (Louie sigue disparando. Sigue resistiendo a las balas. Luego aparece el agente del FBI 6 con una bazooka, la cual dispara contra Louie. Éste ríe, preocupado, y en unos segundos explota en varios pedazos. Los trabajadores del parque se sorprenden. Los agentes dejan de disparar. El silencio se rompe al levantarse Líder con un grito y un pedazo de fierro en su mano. Los del parque se asustan y los agentes vuelven a disparar. Líder avanza hacia ellos, aguantando todos los disparos; pero luego aparece el agente del FBI 6 con una maquina-ametralladora M-51 que dispara a toda potencia. Luego de un rato Líder se cae -supuestamente- a la misma lancha que cayó Pata. Su cabeza mueve el acelerador de la lancha. Mientras se mueve la lancha, el helicoptero lo sigue con su luz) '' *Agente del FBI 3: ''(Desde un comunicador al Agente del FBI 7, que ya tenía un lanza-cohetes) ''Destrúyelos. ''> Éste dispara hacia la lancha, haciendo que explote. Despues de un momento, Musculoso, Mordecai, Fantasmín, Benson, Rigby y Skips chocan manos festejando. La escena se congela, comenzando un flashback de -la mayoría- escenas congeladas, mientras suena el intro del tema 'Don't You (Forget About Me), de Simple Minds.'' #''Benson y los chicos recuperaron los dados después de que el FBI retiró los diamantes. '' #''Los paraderos de la Banda Capicola (Capichona) se desconocen...'' #''...Aunque ha habido reportes de avistamientos en el muelle 48.'' #''Diego Montez renunció a su trabajo en la Zona Muy Muy Divertida 3 y media ''semanas después... '' #...Y se convirtió en multimillonario al patentar su gancho de alcance ergonómico.'' #''Papaleta recibió los dados de peluche por su cumpleaños y los ama... Tambien Musculoso.'' #''Digamos, demasiado...'' ''->En la pantalla: ''' #''Benson and the Guys got the Fuzzy Dice after the Dados de Peluche episode - Número 310.png|1) Dados de Peluche episode - Número 311.png|2) Dados de Peluche episode - Número 312.png Dados de Peluche episode - Número 313.png|3) Dados de Peluche episode - Número 314.png|4) Dados de Peluche episode - Número 315.png|5) Dados de Peluche episode - Número 316.png|6) a. Dados de Peluche episode - Número 317.png|6) b. Dados de Peluche episode - Número 318.png|7) FBI retrieved the uncut diamonds from them. #''The whereabouts of the Capicola Gang are currently unknown. '' #''Though there have been sightings reported all across the Lower 48.'' #''Diego Montez quit his job at the Fun Fun Zone 3 1/2 weeks later...'' #''And became a multi-millionaire after patenting his ergonomic reaching hook.'' #''Pops received the Fuzzy Dice for his birthday anf loved them... So did Muscle Man.'' #''...A little too much.'' Categoría:Transcripciones